Let's Play 'I Spy'
by XXAnonymousXX9900
Summary: Mo and Taye have a romantic dinner at Mo's apartment and without Lil' T and Glitch at home to mess things up, what can go wrong? Or at least Mo and Taye THOUGHT they weren't home...
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 in the evening and Glitch was sitting in the living room, playing a game of Star Wars on the XBox. 'Take that!' he yelled at the TV, smashing some robots in the game. 'And that!' he yelled, smashing some more.

Just then, Mo came out of his room. 'Yo Lil' G.' he called out.

'What?' Glitch replied, still focused on his game.

'I'm going out to the supermarket for a short while.' Mo said, taking his jacket from the coatrack. 'Taye's coming over for dinner tonight and I'm gonna cook her ma specialty dishes so I'm just going to go out to buy them now and I should be back by 6:30 and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?' Mo yelled suddenly, making Glitch jump.

'Geez man!' winced Glitch, pausing his game. 'I nearly got killed by this stupid bot UHHH i mean yeah of course i was listening why would I not listen to a man like you?' stuttered Glitch when he saw the look on Mo's face.

Mo raised an eyebrow. 'Okay then, so what did I say then, hmmm pretty boy?'

'Ummm something about you and Taye eating dinner?' guessed Glitch.

Mo rolled his eyes. 'I said I'm going out to the supermarket for a short while to buy the ingredients for the dishes I'm making for Taye tonight for dinner!'

'Oh okay well close enough. Alright then.' he said, continuing his game.

'Just make sure you don't do anything bad while I'm gone. Again.' Mo said, wincing at his memories of leaving Glitch home alone for 20 minutes.

'Got it.' replied Glitch, still playing his game.

**AT 6:30 p.m. ...**

Mo came out of the elevator, his arms loaded with bags of ingredients. He dumped 2 bags onto the floor as he fumbled to get the keys to his apartment.

He went in and dumped all the bags onto the kitchen floor. He looked around the living room area. No Glitch to be found. '_Hmmmm. Must be in his room playing with his Legos.' _thought Mo and sighed. At least he hasn't burnt the whole place down.

Mo went to his room and got his cookbook. He was going to make cabonara and meringues for dessert, a couple of Taye's favorite dishes. He decided to make the meringues first.

He beat all the ingredients together for the meringues and then he poured the mixture onto a tray, and put the tray into the preheated oven. By then, it was already 7. He decided to start making the spaghetti.

'Okay...' he muttered to himself. 'Boil spaghetti. Combine 4 beaten eggs, heavy whipping cream, and parmesan cheese and then mix.' he said, mixing the ingredients together. 'Melt the butter on a heated cooking pan...'

He did everything on the cookbook. He finished the dish in 40 minutes. He checked the clock and it read '7:40'. _'Taye should be here soon.' _he thought to himself. He was just putting some herb leaves on his carbonara to decorate the dish when Glitch came out of his room. He was in his crew outfit and he had a green streak in his spiky do.

'Yo Mo.' he said. Then he saw the carbonara. 'Ooooh, can i have some?' he said with his baby voice, and made an attempt to stick his finger into the dish.

'Hell naw, young man.' said Mo and flicked Glitch's finger away. 'This dish is specially made for Taye and I and NOT for you. Oh yeah, and what's with the fancy outfit?'

'Well, since you're having your special dinner with the ghetto dancer, I decided to go hang with T tonight since she doesn't have any plans either.' Glitch told Mo. 'And this _fancy_ outfit happens to be my crew outfit and i didn't really have a choice, it was either this or that pink shirt Aubrey gave me for my birthday.' he said, grimacing at the thought of Miss Aubrey's special present to him. 'Oh, and also _somebody _didn't do the laundry fast enough.' Glitch added, and looked straight at Mo.

'Well, you could've been nicer to Miss Aubrey and she could've given you a new lego set for your birthday and as for the laundry, it would've been done faster if a little _somebody _helped out.' Mo said, one eyebrow raised. 'Anyways, you go run along with yo lil' girlfriend and get yo ass back here before 11!'

'Sure thing, boss.' the little asian said, and gave a goodbye salute before going out. 'See ya, Moby.'

'That lil' boy..' muttered Mo and shook his head. He had no idea how the name 'Moby' even came up from Glitch. Then again, it was Glitch that he was talking about. That boy can come up with anything.

He went into his room and quickly put on his cargo pants and a dark green shirt. He patted his hair to make sure it's not too wild. He sprayed himself with deodorant and grinned at himself at the mirror. 'Perfect.' he whispered to himself.

He went out and he put two plates and two sets of cutleries. He put the carbonara in the middle and put the food cover on it to surprise Taye. He checked on the meringues and he turned off the oven, leaving the meringues in there to maintain the heat in them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and excitement ran up Mo's spine. He opened the door and found a pretty, ghetto-looking Taye dressed in jeans and a V-neck tee. She was dressed simple but she still looked amazing in a casual way.

'Hey Mo.' she grinned, kissing Mo on the cheek. 'How ya doing?'

Mo smiled at Taye and kissed her back after closing the door. 'I'm doin' great. Glitch hasn't been causing too much trouble lately and yeah, life's good.'

Taye chuckled. 'Lil' T hasn't been too bad herself. The only thing I bug her with is to not wear her shoes in the house after dance practice.' she said.

Mo lead Taye to the table where everything was set. Taye looked at it and immediately said 'Awww!' She thought that the setting was adorable, considering Mo did it.

Mo grinned. 'Thought you'd like it.' he said. 'Now here's the main big surprise dish. Presenting the one and only Mo's...' he said, and placed his hand on the lid to take it off.

'SPAGHETTI CARBONARA!' he announced proudly, and took off the lid with a flourish. 'Ta dah!'

'Oh my effin' god, Mo!' exclaimed Taye. 'This is like, my most favorite dish! Well, besides pizza. And lasagna. But still! How'd you know this was my favorite dish?'

'I have my sources.' Mo winked. 'C'mon, let's sit down and eat.'

The couple sat down and began to eat. Mo dished out some carbonara onto Taye's plate. 'More bacon?' he asked. Taye shook her head. 'I've been eating _waaaay_ too much meat lately. I'm watching these babies from now on.' she said, poking her thighs.

'Aw c'mon,' said Mo. 'They're not fat. They're perfectly sized. And besides, it's REALLY GOOD AND YUMMY.'

'Nope,' Taye shook her head. 'Ain't gonna tempt me.' Then, she looked at those tiny bacon strips, calling out her name. _'Taye...Taye...Taye...'_

'Okay fine, maybe just two or three more strips.' she said, and ended up dishing out half the bacon strips in the carbonara. She grinned sheepishly and Mo smirked at her.

'So how was last week's dance battle between Flash4ward and HighStreets?' said Mo, stuffing himself with his carbonara.

Taye shrugged. 'It was cool. Kinda fun actually. Those HighStreets people were good but we were off the hook!' she winked. 'T even got herself some admirers but she pushed them away. They only wanted her after Flash4ward won.' She rolled her eyes and put another spoonful of carbonara in her mouth.

'Oops,' said Mo. 'I don't think Glitch will like that.' he said, winking. 'How did they even get together in the first place actually?'

Taye paused for while, thinking. 'Oh yeah,' she finally said. 'How did they even get together in the first place?'

'I think it's because they're the youngest ones and i guess they just kinda clicked.' guessed Mo. 'They don't act like a couple, more like best friends or siblings, y'know what i mean?'

Taye nodded. 'Hmmm yeah.' she said. 'All Lil' T talks to me about Glitch is that how immature he can be sometimes!' she giggled.

Mo chuckled. 'He called me Moby before he left to go hang with T.' Mo shook his head and sighed. 'Sometimes, i don't get that kid.'

Taye chuckled. 'Does he still play with his Legos? And does he still have all those action figures from when he was like 9?'

Mo laughed and nodded. 'Yeah he does. He scolded me when i touched his lego set. And he has his eyes set on some ninja mini lego set and damn, those things are NOT cheap!'

'Sigh.' Taye said, and leaned back on her chair after eating a spoonful of carbonara. 'I wonder what they're doing now.'

**Author: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See what Lil' T and Glitch are up to in the next chapter! Please review too! Thanks ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry i've updated late! I've been really busy lately, schoolwork and exams and stuff but this chapter is finally done! Hope you guys like it! :) Oh, and btw, this chapter starts from after Glitch left the apartment except this is his side of the story.**

Glitch closed the door of Mo's apartment and pressed the elevator 'down' button. He went into the elevator when he reached his floor. He had to be quick. He didn't have much time left.

He hurried out of the elevator once it reached level 'G' and there was T, waiting for him. She was also dressed in her crew outfit. 'Hey T.' he said, grinning. 'Has Taye left her apartment yet?'

T shrugged. 'I think so.' she said. 'I left before her but she was about done by then. C'mon, let's go.'

The two youngies ran to the back of the apartment and into the alley. At the back of the apartment, there was a super long ladder which was connected on the wall of the building which was connected to a mini porch that all the levels and each apartment room had.

Glitch looked up the ladder and counted as he looked. 'Mo's apartment is on the 5th floor and the first porch on the left.' he told T. 'We can climb up the ladder quickly and climb onto the porch. I've got the key so i can open the porch door and go inside the apartment. We just need to be careful.'

T nodded. 'Got it. Let's go before Taye reaches here.'

T went in front of Glitch and started climbing the ladder whiles Glitch followed behind. '1..., 2..., 3...,' she counted the levels as she climb up.

'4..., 5!' she finished counting and jumped onto Mo's porch from the ladder. She looked down from below and saw Glitch climbing up. 'Hurry up, will ya?' she yelled at him, but making sure Mo didn't hear it.

'I'm going as fast as i can, T!' exclaimed Glitch. He reached to the 5th level and jumped onto the porch. 'Okay, let's get this bad boy open.' he said and unlocked the porch door with the key.

He pushed the door open slowly and saw that Mo wasn't in the kitchen and the living room. He walked in slowly and urged T to come in as well. T closed the porch door gently and followed him.

'Mo must be in his room getting ready.' whispered Glitch. 'So where should we hide?'

'I don't know.' whispered T. 'But we need to find a hiding spot quick. Boys take a short period of time to get ready.'

'I take half an hour to get ready.' whispered Glitch.

'Who said you were a boy?' whispered T and raised her eyebrows.

Glitch frowned like a little kid. 'You're a meanie.' he said, putting on a sad face.

'Why aren't you sweet!' T said, patting his head. Suddenly, she heard a door open and figured it was Mo's room door. 'Shit! He's coming!'

Glitch looked around quickly and spotted a closet near the dining table. 'Quick, hide in there!' he said and grabbed Lil' T's hand and ran like a ostrich to the closet. He opened the door and the two youngies went in and closed the door just as Mo came.

'I feel like i'm on the way to Narnia.' Lil' T joked quietly. She was surrounded by coats and jackets and a few winter beanies.

'This closet is actually a really good hiding spot.' said Glitch. 'We can hear them and we can see them from this little gap. Damn am i smart or what?'

Lil' T rolled her eyes. 'Yeah yeah, you totally are. All hail Glitch the great.' she said playfully.

Glitch pushed up his chest and held his head high. 'Yeah dat's right, respect king Glitch! He's the best and no one's ever gonna beat him!'

Lil' T nudged him to be quiet. 'Yo doofus, shut up for a while will ya?' she whispered. 'Mo's getting the door.'

'He's getting the door?' whispered Glitch. 'He can't even carry a cupboard for 2 minutes straight.'

Lil' T groaned. 'Good luck getting a girlfriend in future.' she whispered jokingly.

'I thought _you _were my girlfriend.' said Glitch in his innocent voice.

'Yeah, sadly.' said Lil' T. Then she leaned forward to get a better look. 'Taye's here! And they're kissing each other.' grimaced Lil' T.

'Ick.' said Glitch, who hated sappy stuff.

Glitch and Lil' T peered through the hole and listened to them talk. 'Hmmm, you haven't been causing trouble lately?' said Lil' T softly and shook her head in disbelief.

'I've been a good boy lately.' Glitch huffed at Lil' T and stuck his tongue out at her. 'Ha, you're not too bad lately too? Is Taye on something? Cuz you're always bad.' he said playfully.

Lil' T rolled her eyes and just ignored his comment. She watched as Mo took the food cover off and surprised Taye. She widened her eyes when Taye said 'Awwwww!' on how Mo had set up the table. Taye never says 'Awwwww'.

'That carbonara looks damn good.' said Lil' T, eyeing Mo's carbonara. 'I had no idea Mo could cook.'

'You should've smelt it.' said Glitch. 'You would've just eaten it there and then. Anyways, I didn't know Taye's favorite dish was carbonara. I thought it was gonna be something like ribeye steak.'

Lil' T giggled. 'That's what everyone thinks. Mo paid me ten bucks just for me to spill it out.' She grinned. 'That's how i make business.'

Glitch and Lil' T continued to watch Mo and Taye eat dinner. Glitch chuckled quietly when he heard Taye said that she was watching her thighs. 'She's gonna surrender and eat the bacon strips in the end. Those things are da bomb!' Glitch told Lil' T.

And sure enough, Taye surrendered and took half the bacon strips in the carbonara dish. Glitch grinned. 'Told ya so. I'm so smart and i can predict the future! All bow down to me.'

'Yeah sure, whatever. Now shhhh.' said an irritated Lil' T and swatted her hand at him.

'So how was last week's dance battle between Flash4ward and HighStreets?' Lil' T heard Mo ask Taye. She thought back of that dance battle. They were good but she and Taye were even better.

'It was cool. Kinda fun actually. Those HighStreets people were good but we were off the hook!' Taye said to Mo and winked whiles Lil' T kept listening. 'T even got herself some admirers but she pushed them away. They only wanted her after Flash4ward won.' T froze when she heard what Taye said and looked at Glitch, who heard that too. Suddenly, a strong hand laced itself onto Lil' T's hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Oops,' said Mo to Taye. 'I don't think Glitch will like that.' he said, winking. Glitch was shocked when he heard Mo say that. 'Well!' he muttered. Lil' T glanced at him and giggled at his expression.

'How did they even get together in the first place actually?' asked Mo. This time, both Lil' T and Glitch's jaws dropped.

'Oh yeah.' said Taye. 'How did they even get together in the first place?'

Glitch nudged Lil' T. 'I don't like where this is going.' he whispered.

'You think i do?' she said and raised an eyebrow. Then she paused for awhile. 'Actually how _did_ we get together?'

'I'm hot and you're pretty. Good match.' he said and winked. Lil' T just blushed. 'More cute than hot.' she whispered. They continued listening to Mo and Taye talk.

'What do you mean we don't act like a couple? We totally do!' whispered a frustrated Glitch. 'I mean like, we hang out together and hug. Doesn't that count?'

'Yeah! Isn't that what couples do?' questioned Lil' T quietly and shook her head. 'People these days. We're just too cool for them to understand.'

'I think it's because they're the youngest ones and i guess they just kinda clicked.'said Mo. 'They don't act like a couple, more like best friends or siblings, y'know what i mean?'

'So we act like best friends only?' whispered Lil' T.

'Or even worse, SIBLINGS.' said Glitch and shuddered at the thought of Lil' T being his sister.

They went back to listening to Mo and Taye talk.

Taye nodded. 'Hmmm yeah.' she said. 'All Lil' T talks to me about Glitch is that how immature he can be sometimes!' she giggled.

Glitch shot T a dagger look. 'I'm not immature!'

'I'm not the one who still drools when they see ice cream and i don't buy lego sets anymore at the age of FOURTEEN.' Lil' T said simply.

Mo chuckled. 'He called me Moby before he left to go hang with T.' Mo shook his head and sighed. 'Sometimes, i don't get that kid.'

'You called him _Moby_?' asked Lil' T, rolling her eyes. 'Where did that come up from?'

'Well, his name is Mo and the name Mo is in the name Moby.' Glitch explained. 'And he's big like the whale Moby. Geddit?'

T face-palmed herself. 'I'm gonna pretend i do.' she said, not wanting another explanation for it.

Taye chuckled. 'Does he still play with his Legos? And does he still have all those action figures from when he was like 9?'

Mo laughed and nodded. 'Yeah he does. He scolded me when i touched his lego set. And he has his eyes set on some ninja mini lego set and damn, those things are NOT cheap!'

'You want _another _new lego set?' whispered T. 'You just got one last week! And you still play with your action figures?'

'It's the limited edition season set!' Glitch argued. 'And what's wrong with playing with action figures?'

Lil' T raised an eyebrow. 'Dude, you're fourteen.' she told him. 'Grow up.'

Glitch rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' he said simply and went back to listening to the older couple's conversation.

'Sigh.' Taye said, and leaned back on her chair after eating a spoonful of carbonara. 'I wonder what they're doing now.' Glitch and T smiled slyly when they heard this.

'Probably at the arcade or just eating some ice cream.' Mo said. 'I hope Glitch isn't pestering T too much.'

Lil' T smirked and looked sideways at Glitch. 'I hope so too.' she said and Glitch stuck his tongue out at her.

Suddenly, Mo laughed out loudly. 'OMG, i just remembered something.' he said, giggling. 'There was this one time, Glitch drank 2 huge mugs of hot chocolate before going to bed. And when he woke up, he was surrounded by a puddle of chocolate-smelling pee and he was rolling in it and he smelt so bad i made him air outside the porch!'

Lil' T tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't resist and laughed quietly. 'You _peed_ when you were sleeping?'

Glitch turned crimson red. 'It was only one time!' He was furious at Mo for bringing his little incident up.

Taye was laughing so much she nearly choked. 'Hahahaha! Sometimes, T skips her showers and just goes straight to bed. Even after a dance battle, just straight to bed, no changing clothes! Disgusting, yeah?'

Now it was Lil' T's turn to turn red whiles Glitch laughed. 'Who doesn't shower after a dance battle?'

Mo laughed. 'Glitch sometimes does that too! Honestly, i can't stand sleeping whiles i'm sweaty!'

T nudged Glitch. 'You don't too.' Glitch just humphed.

And that's when it started. Taye and Mo started exchanging embarrassing tales about Glitch and Mo. Glitch wearing his underpants outside his pants, not zipping up his zip sometimes, how scared he is when he is a few meters away from a spider, etc. T and her nail biting habits, her extremely loud burps when she eats too much, not flushing the toilet, eating peanut butter from the jar, the times when she accidentally goes into the men's bathroom, etc. Glitch and T were both clenching their fists with anger and embarrassment.

'Yeah, and then there was this one time, Glitch was just walking back home with me, and then he...' Mo continued telling Taye the story of Glitch screaming like a girl when a hobo popped up.

'That's it, i can't take all this embarrassment anymore.' said Glitch, his face in his hand so T couldn't see how embarrassed he was. T just patted his back.

'Oh, and i remember this other thing.' Mo continued. 'There was this one time, me and Glitch went to watch Justin Bieber in his 'My World' tour.'

Glitch froze when he heard what Mo was saying. _'Oh my god, not that incident! I told Mo not to tell anyone!' _He scrunched up his face as he continued to hear what Mo was saying.

'I won two tickets to go to his concert so i just brought Glitch with me.' said Mo. 'But what i didn't know was that Glitch was a _huge _fan of Bieber and when Bieber started singing...'

_'Kill me now.' _thought Glitch. This was the most embarrassing story of his life and now Taye will know about it and knowing her, a huge party animal, will share it out to the other DC members and various people that she knows.

'Glitch immediately broke down in tears. He couldn't believe he was hearing Bieber live.' Mo said, laughing in between. 'And when it was time to pick the one less lonely girl, he kept shouting stuff like 'I'll be your one less lonely girl!' and 'Justin pick me pick me!' just like a fangirl. And he was a boy!'

Taye was laughing so hard she nearly choked and Mo too, was giggling with her. Lil' T was trying her best not to laugh too loud in the wardrobe. Glitch, in the meantime, was fuming and embarrassed. He automatically opened the wardrobe door with great force and shouted at Mo. 'MOSES!' he yelled at Mo and Mo screamed and jumped out of his seat.

'Glitch!' he exclaimed. 'What the hell are you doing here!?' Mo asked furiously.

'HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND HERE ABOUT MY PERSONAL EMBARRASSING STORIES! ESPECIALLY THE JUSTIN BIEBER ONE! THAT ONE IS PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL!' Glitch yelled.

'SO YOU WERE SPYING ON US?' Mo yelled back. 'ON MY DINNER DATE WITH TAYE?'

'It was for fun...' Glitch muttered. 'And besides, you told her all my embarrassing tales!' he complained loudly.

'Wait, if you're here, then where's T?' asked Taye and turned to the wardrobe. A sheepish-looking Lil' T came out of it and she looked at her older sister with an innocent face on.

'Heyy big sis.' she said, and waved awkwardly.

'I thought you guys were on a date in the mall!' said an angry Taye.

'We are on a date.' mumbled T. 'Just not in the mall.'

'That's it, T.' Taye said firmly. 'You're doing the laundry this week! And no playing dance central 3 for a week!'

'NO FAIR!' T said and groaned. 'Fine then.'

'Mo, thanks so much for the dinner but i think i'd better go home now to put this little person back.' said Taye. 'I loved the carbonara.' she grinned.

'NOOOO WE CAN'T GO HOME YET!' complained T.

'And why not?' said Taye, raising an eyebrow.

'Ummm, because, ummmm...' T said, thinking up of some excuse to stay.

'Ummm, because Mo made meringues just for you and it'll be wasted if you don't stay to eat it!' Glitch said quickly, helping out T.

'YEAH!' exclaimed T. 'So can't we just, you know, hang around here for a while and eat the meringues and watch a movie? You know, movie night?' suggested T, praying that Taye would say yes.

Taye paused. 'Fine then.' she said. 'Only because i want to spend more time with Mo tonight.'

20 MINUTES LATER...

Taye, Mo, T and Glitch were all sitting on the couch with a plate of meringues in the middle. They were all watching Dr. Who together. Mo was still rather mad at Glitch and didn't say anything to Glitch. Glitch was not comfortable with it and the silence made him squirm.

'Mo?' he said, tapping Mo's shoulder.

'What?'

'I'm sorry.' Glitch said and gave Mo a brotherly hug.

'It's okay, lil' bruh.' Mo said, smiling. 'Me and Taye have also spied on you and T once or twice before...'

'WHAT?'

'Um, nothing. Let's not get started again.' said Mo.

'So you forgive me?' asked Glitch in his innocent voice.

Mo sighed and nodded. 'Yeah of course, Lil' G.'

'Yay.' Glitch said and smiled. 'Oh, and Mo?'

'Mmmm?'

'Look on the bright side, i got my ass back home before 11.' Glitch said with a cheeky grin. 'I'm a good boy.'

Mo groaned and shook his head. _'Oh my god. How do i even live with this boy?'_


End file.
